Bump In The Night
by Empress Akitla
Summary: An anomaly shows up. The team doesn't see anything different with this one. Until they see the creatures and the woman who comes out of the anomaly.
1. Prologue

**Note: Just thought I'd give a crack at a Primeval fanfiction. I love that show! Though they did kill my favorite character at the end of season two...**

**

* * *

**Three kids, two boys and a young girl ran through the trees around the older boy's house. The younger boy, who was about ten, was white with short brown hair. The young girl, who was three, was also white with long bleach blonde hair. The older boy, who was twelve, was black with black hair shaved very close to his head.

It was a foggy morning and was kind of cold. The group of kids were playing hide and seek, hiding behind trees and clumps of bushes. It was the older boy's turn to be seeking and he'd already found the little girl. But he couldn't find the other boy. He hadn't seen the boy for almost twenty minutes and he was worried.

"Okay Jeff, you win, come on out!" the boy yelled as the little girl grabbed his hand.

There was no answer for a matter of second. And then came the blood curdling scream. It had to be Jeff. The boy took off running towards the sound of the cry after he scooped the little up in his arms.

"Jeff! Where are ya mate?!" he screamed out as the little girl called out as well.

After the screaming stopped, it was eerily silent. The boy slowed to a walk as he came upon a small pool of blood and disturbed dirt. There was nothing else, just that.

"Come on Liz, we gotta go get my mom," the boy whispered as he started to run back to his house.

* * *

**Note: Please R&R!**


	2. Telltale Tail

**Note: Yay! Chapter two! So this all happens before episode six in season one and in my Primeval-verse that episode never happens so the ARC never comes in here and Claudia Brown is in here. All my favorite characters are going to alive...for now...just kidding! Maybe...**

**

* * *

**James Lester impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. He'd been in the middle of discussing something with two members of the anomaly team when this call came in. There was another creature sighting and he was just getting the location.

"Well, it seems there's been another creature sighting," Lester flipped his cell phone shut. "In a small community not far from here. The location was sent to your e-mail." He pointed at Nick Cutter.

"I'll find out the coordinates," Nick sat down behind a computer to find out where this new anomaly was.

"Mr. Temple, is you anomaly detector finished yet?" Lest asked.

"No, not yet," Connor Temple shrugged. "It should be ready in about a week."

"Well it better be." Lester stormed off, nearly knocking over Abby Maitland.

"What's ruffled his feathers?" Abby asked as she crossed her arms and stood by Connor.

"Oh, he's just irritated because your boyfriend there hasn't finished the anomaly detector," Nick replied as he scribbled the location on a notepad.

"He's not my boyfriend," Abby corrected, now a bit irritated herself.

Connor's face drooped. He liked the feisty blonde but she didn't seem real interested in him. Abby looked over at the man and leaned in closer to him.

"But he is my best friend," Abby whispered to him.

"Thanks," Connor cheered up a bit and disappeared to go get some things ready before they headed out.

"Are we ready to go?" Claudia Brown asked as she walked over to Nick.

"Yes, we are," Nick stood up from the table and started to walk towards the door.

"What about Stephen?" Abby walked after them.

As if almost on cue Nick's phone rang. He flipped up the cover and read the text and smiled.

"He's waiting outside in the truck," Nick continued walking as Connor joined them as well as Captain Ryan.

They took two trucks, one with the anomaly team and the other with Captain Ryan's men. On the way out Nick filled them in with the information from the e-mail he got. It took maybe half an hour to get from the Home Office to the anomaly site. There was a police car parked at a log house so the two trucks parked off to the side. Ryan and his men stayed put by the trucks while the anomaly team went to go see what happened. Nick knocked on the door and a black woman came.

"Can I help you?" She seemed distressed.

"We heard about the boy's disappearance," Nick replied calmly.

"We'd like to hear what your son has to say about it," Stephen put in.

"Come in, then," the woman pushed the door open and let the five of them in. "He's in here."

Inside the living room the twelve year old boy sat as did a policeman, the parents of the missing kid, the parents of the little girl, and the little girl.

"Who are you?" The policeman questioned.

"We're from a private section of the Investigation Department," Claudia answered sweetly.

"What's your name?" Abby asked as she looked towards the boy.

"Thomas," the boy replied quietly. "And that's Liz." He pointed to the little girl.

"I'm Abby," she said with a smile. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were playing hide and seek. He was gone for a long time so I said he won," Thomas sniffled. "Then I heard him scream and I ran towards the sound. When I got there, there was just a little bit of blood."

"Was there anything else?" Stephen asked, making sure that he could get every detail.

"The soil was a bit disturbed but nothing else, honest," Thomas buried his face in his hands. "But Liz keeps babbling about a big tail."

Stephen looked over at the little girl. He kneeled down eye-level with her.

"Liz, what kind of tail was it?" He asked calmly.

"You don't really believe her, do you?" Liz's father questioned sharply.

Liz made a hook shape with her index finger and wiggled it. Stephen tried to decipher what it meant but was stumped. The little girl grabbed one of her animal books from the couch and browsed through it. Stephen thought that he'd lost her attention and started to stand. Liz grabbed his sleeve and pointed to a picture in the book. It was a very cartoony drawing but he could make out what kind of tail it was. A scorpion tail.

"It was a scorpion tail," Stephen stood up and looked at the others.

"Sweetie, how big was it?" Connor kneeled down by the girl. "Was it this big?" He made a small measure between his fingers.

"Bigger," Liz made the biggest gesture she could with her arms.

"Was it longer than your daddy?" Connor asked.

Liz shook her head and said, "Bigger!"

Connor looked back at the others, his face puzzled. He stood up and leaned close to Nick.

"Maybe it's a future creature," Connor whispered. "Or one from the past I haven't heard about."

"Thomas, can you take us to where your friend disappeared?" Nick turned to the boy.

"Sure," Thomas stood up and walked out the back door with the anomaly team, except for Claudia who stayed behind talking to the concerned parents and policeman, following him back out into the woods. They didn't have all that far to go before they arrived at the crime scene. "See, just a puddle of blood and messed up dirt."

"Stephen, what do you make of it?" Nick asked as he glanced around, looking for any signs of an anomaly.

"Possibly a burrower," Stephen kneeled down next to the patch of dirt that had been shifted. "Not sure what kind though."

The group stood, looking left and right, starting to spread out but staying in each others' sight. It was just too quiet. No birdsong, no frogs, not even the buzz of insects who liked the cooler weather.

"Stephen, I think I found something," Connor called out.

"What is it?" Stephen asked once he was close enough.

"Catch," Connor tossed him something about the size of his hand.

"Looks like a tooth," Stephen rubbed his finger over the serrated edge. "From a predator. A big one."

"But scorpions don't have teeth," Connor objected and took the tooth back.

"Maybe there's two creatures on the loose," Stephen suggested then hoped that there was only one.

About twenty feet away from the two men, the ground shifted slightly. A sandy brown scorpion tail rose up about twelve feet in the air. It had a dark brown stripe on top and a creamy white stripe on the underside of the tail.

Stephen was the first to spot it. He grew silent and stood as still as a stone.

"What is it?" Connor looked over to where his friend's dark blue eyes were staring. He froze, terrified at the sheer size of the tail.

"Stephen, what are you…" Nick stopped walking immediately as did Abby.

The tail wavered in the air, threatening to strike at any moment. It had a barb on it long enough to skewer a person clear through. A tiny crest of spikes lined the top of the tail, staying inside the dark brown stripe.

"It can't seem to sense us," Abby whispered without moving her mouth almost.

"It must rely on vibrations," Nick answered almost just a quietly.

The beast connected to the tail did sense vibrations. It had heard and felt the new comers and had come for another snack but then everything went silent. Only very faintly could it feel the tiny vibrations from the people standing almost on top of it.

"What do we do?" Connor hissed through his teeth.

"Maybe it'll just go away?" Abby hoped more than thought.

"Or it could sit there until one of us moves," Nick replied, irritated.

"This is going to be a long morning," Stephen whispered.

* * *

**Note: So, what do you think? Please remember to R&R! It makes me feel happy that people find time to read my stories. :)**


	3. Anomaly

**Note: Yay! Chapter three! So, what do you think so far?**

**

* * *

**Five minutes passed. The tail still stood out of the ground, waiting. The anomaly team was like statues, hardly daring to even breathe.

"One of us needs to make a run for it," Stephen said quietly as the tail flexed.

"Stephen, we have no idea how fast this thing is," Nick whispered. "It'd be a suicide mission."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Connor pleaded as the tail rose a little higher.

"Where'd Thomas go?" Abby asked and started glancing around.

"I think he went back to his house," Nick answered.

Ryan looked at his watch and peered around the side of the house. Too long, they'd been gone too long. His job was too keep them safe and now was no excuse.

"Come on," he signaled for his men to follow him. With their guns ready they disappeared into the forest.

"It's too quiet," one of the men said.

"Professor Cutter!" Ryan called out. "Professor Cutter!"

Nick turned his head, seeing small glimpses of Ryan and his men coming. He wanted to answer but thought it better that he didn't.

"They're making too much noise," Stephen hissed.

"And if we yell at them that'll make too much noise, too," Nick added in.

"Professor Cutter!" Ryan shouted and saw the anomaly team standing stock still.

The tail flexed and disappeared under the soil. There was absolutely no way to see or even hear the beast under the dirt.

"Be quiet!" Abby yelled. "And don't…"

Too late. The tail jutted up out of the ground and swung around madly. All the men started to shoot at the thing. The barb lunged forward and skewed one of the men. Just as soon as the tail appeared, it disappeared back under the dirt with the man still stuck on its barb.

"Cutter, what was that?" Ryan pointed with his gun to where the tail disappeared.

"I don't know," Nick shook his head. "But we should get off of the soil as soon as possible."

"I agree!" Connor started to sprint back to the house with a few of Ryan's men following.

"We need to find the anomaly," Nick started to jog back to the house with the others following. "If we find it and find out what era it opens up to we may be able to figure out what kind of creature this is."

"We need to do that fast then, because if this creature goes out of this forest we'll have no idea where it's gone," Abby said as they reached the back porch.

"She's right," Stephen glanced out towards the trees.

Connor jumped into one of the trucks and just sat there for a while. He dug out his laptop and started browsing through his creature files. He put in 'scorpion tail' and waited. There were a few matches but everything it showed was too small. He shut the lid and looked out at the yellowing tall grass by the house. Something flickered. Connor slid out of the truck and started walking through the grass that was up to his chest. He took out a pen. It wiggled and flew out of his hand, towards the flickering anomaly.

"Guys! I found the anomaly!" Connor yelled for the others.

"Good job, Connor," Abby praised as she started walking through the tall grass.

"It wasn't really that hard to find," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Do you know what era it opens up to?" Nick asked as he, Stephen, and Ryan started to approach.

"No, didn't really want to check," Connor looked around on the ground, finding a stick. He started to poke it through the anomaly and finally threw it through. Nothing happened.

"Well, guess that means it's safe to take a peek," Stephen walked forward and leaned his head through. When he came back out he just shrugged his shoulders. "Looks exactly like the forests around here. I could hear bugs but no birds. I didn't see anything really out of the ordinary except for a pop can."

"So maybe it's a doorway to the future?" Abby suggested.

"Or someone's been there before us," Nick's look darkened.

"Helen?" Stephen questioned.

"I don't know, maybe," Nick just stared at the anomaly for a few seconds.

There was a sound on the other side, like a low growling. Then there was something that sounded so familiar. Ryan and his men aimed their guns at the anomaly. It shimmered for a couple seconds and then it came through.

A woman.

* * *

**Note: Yeah, it was a short chapter. But anyways, please remember to R&R!**


	4. Hunter

**Note: Yay! Chapter four! Yeah, this one's longer than the last one. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Stephen caught her as she stumbled out. There was a cut above her left eyebrow and blood was running down her face. She was unconscious. Stephen put one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. She was surprisingly light.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Nick said. "Abby, you go with Stephen. Connor, you stay here with me and Captain Ryan."

"Alright," Abby followed Stephen as he started to walk towards the truck. She opened the back door and hopped in after the woman was set in.

About ten minutes had passed. The ride had been silent and both were worried about the woman.

"Is she alright Abby?" Stephen asked.

"The bleeding's stopped and she's got a strong pulse," Abby replied quietly. "I wonder how long she's been trapped in that era."

"Maybe after we get her to the hospital she can tell us," Stephen drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Don't need…hospital…" moaned the woman.

"She's waking up," Abby took the cloth from the woman's head as she sat up. "Careful now, you have a nasty cut."

The woman reached up and touched her head, getting just a tiny bit of blood on her fingers. She leaned her head back against the window.

"I've been through worse," she grumbled and opened her eyes. "Am I in a car?"

"Yes," Abby answered warily.

"What year is it?" the woman asked.

"2010," Stephen answered as he looked over his shoulder.

"Finally, my own time! Sort of," the woman pushed back her long hair.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Abby asked.

"I walked through an anomaly ten years ago and I've been lost since," the woman replied.

"How do you know what an anomaly is?" Stephen questioned.

"Found an old book that had some information on them," she answered.

"What's your name?" Abby looked at the woman.

"Hunter," she extended her hand. "Hunter Aiken."

"Abby Maitland," Abby shook her hand. "And that's Stephen Hart."

"So where am I?" Hunter asked.

"Just outside of London, England," Stephen answered.

"Well I'm quite a long way from home," Hunter chuckled. "I'm from Colorado."

"And you walked through an anomaly there? In America?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "You don't need to take me to a hospital. I'm fine, honest."

"Are you sure?" Stephen asked.

"Positive," Hunter replied with a small smile.

"Let's go ahead and go back to the anomaly site then," Stephen stopped the truck and did a u-turn.

"Now that you're awake, can you tell us what era you were trapped in?" Abby asked.

"Well, I was stuck in the Jurassic era for a while," Hunter replied. "And then another anomaly appeared and I walked through that one, hoping that it lead home. It went into the future."

"Do you know how far into the future?" Stephen inquired.

"Far enough that only a few underground buildings were still standing," Hunter rubbed the part of her lower left forearm that had a cloth bandage covering it. "Some of the creatures there are really nasty."

"Were there some freaky looking bats?" Abby's interest started to pique.

"No, but there's some freaky looking winged fuzzy reptiles," Hunter grinned. "They taste like chicken."

"What other kind of creatures are there?" Abby asked. "Were there reptiles?"

"Oh sure, down by the beach," Hunter closed her eyes, remembering. "Since it was warmer by the sea there were more reptiles. There were some lizards that looked like over sized anoles. They were around three or four feet long!"

"Wow," Abby's face showed complete amazement. "What did they eat?"

"They had developed beaks kind of," Hunter explained. "They ate crabs, stole sea turtle eggs, and snatched big bugs out of the air. The dragonflies there grew up to two feet long."

"You'd need a really big slipped for those," Abby joked.

"No kidding," Hunter smiled. "You can shoot them out of the air by chuckin' rocks at 'em."

The rest of the ride back was filled with Abby and Hunter talking about what happened to Hunter while she was in the Jurassic and the first year of her being in the future. By time they were back at the anomaly site Ryan and his men were already set up for anything that decided to come out.

"What are they doing back so soon?" Connor questioned as the engine cut and two of the doors opened.

"Cutter, you have to hear what Hunter has to say about this anomaly," Stephen said as the three of them started walking through the tall grass.

"Hi," Hunter took her backpack off her shoulders and dropped it to the ground. "This anomaly leads into the future."

"How far into the future?" Nick asked.

"Five thousand years or so," Hunter crossed her arms and looked at the flickering anomaly. "It's hell if you don't know how everything works there."

"How long were you trapped there?" Connor looked at the tall woman.

"Nine and a half years there," Hunter answered. "I was trapped half a year in the Jurassic."

"Well then maybe you can tell us what kind of creature came through here," Nick said, his eyes locked on Hunter. "Whatever it was had a scorpion tail over two meters high."

"A Digger?" Hunter's eyebrows rose. "I didn't even know one was that close to the anomaly."

"What is a Digger?" Connor asked.

Hunter kneeled down, wincing slightly at what Connor guessed the cloth bandage on her leg was covering. She dug around in her backpack and pulled out a leather bound book. It looked very used and worn. She opened it up, browsing through the pages that had various sketches on them.

"This is a Digger," Hunter held open the book to a page that had a hand drawn picture on it.

The beast was very weird. It had three pairs of arms, only one pair being the main pair. It had powerful back legs and a long scorpion tail.

"They're nearly seventeen feet tall and forty five feet long," Hunter turned the book towards her and silently read the information written at the top of the page. "They burrow under the ground and spear prey with their tail. They're not venomous but are very vicious. They live on pure instinct and are just about as dumb as a post. They can hear and feel movements on the surface and that's how they track their prey."

"Wow," was all Connor could utter.

"Bad thing is you can never see 'em coming," Hunter closed the book gently. "Good thing, like I said, they're dumber than a post."

"So how do you suggest we get it back through the anomaly?" Abby asked.

"I suggest you kill it," Hunter slung her backpack back over her shoulder. "I don't know how you'd pull that one off though. They have armor plating covering everything except their head."

"So we shoot it in the head," Ryan stated.

"Do you have a gun that can penetrate seven feet of dirt?" Hunter questioned and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, didn't think so. Diggers hardly ever come out of the ground unless their prey is huge."

"How huge?" Stephen stepped up next to her.

"Bigger than them," Hunter shrugged. "Don't know where you'd get something that big."

"Do they have any natural predators in the future?" Nick asked.

"None," Hunter replied. "Except for another Digger. But then that wouldn't help us because you'd still have a Digger on the loose."

"Um…guys," Connor interrupted. "The anomaly's getting weaker."

The anomaly started to shrink and the light started to dim. Then it just disappeared. The group stood around looking at each other.

"Do you guys have a tracking device?" Hunter looked at Abby, knowing that she had worked at the zoo.

"Yeah, sure," the blonde dashed off to the truck and started to dig around in some of the cases.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nick inquired.

"We don't really want a Digger on the loose without knowing where it is, now do we?" Hunter grabbed the gun Abby handed her and started to jog to the back of the house. "C'mon."

"I think she's taken over," Stephen whispered.

"She knows these creatures better than anybody else," Nick replied. "We'll let her do what she's doing."

Once on the back porch, Hunter gazed out at the trees. They were very much like the forest she'd lived in for a quite awhile. The trees' trunks were spread quite a way apart but the branches tangled with one another at the tops, there were a few bushes, and a few patches of grass and weeds.

"We need to attract it," Hunter picked up a ball sitting on the porch and threw it.

Nothing happened.

"We need something bigger and heavier," Hunter glanced up at the trees and at the nearest one. "Stay here."

"You're not going out there," Stephen grabbed her arm.

"I know what I'm doing," Hunter pulled her arm away and ran on her tiptoes to the tree. She leapt at the nearest branch, grabbed it, and pulled herself up. Very easily she scaled up the tree until she was well above the reach of the tail. With the gun and her backpack secured tightly to her body, she started to kick at the branch she was standing on while holding a thick branch above her head. The branch started to bend and broke, landing heavily on the ground.

"Look," Connor pointed to where the dirt shifted and the tail sprung up.

Hunter took the gun off her shoulder and looked through the scope. She lined up the red dot right in between two plates of armor on the tail. When she fired the tracking device stuck perfectly. The tail swung around, smacked the tree, and then disappeared back under the ground.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Stephen called up to her.

"My dad and me used to hunt a lot," Hunter settled herself on the stump sticking out where the branch used to be. "But when you're a potential meal for anything and everything in the future, you get pretty good at aiming. And I've had nine and a half years of practice."

"Abby, where's the creature heading?" Nick leaned over to look at the small screen on the tracker.

"Um…she's heading…" Abby started to read off the coordinates.

"That was a male," Hunter corrected. "A female wouldn't have had that dark brown stripe."

"Okay, _he's_ heading north, towards a forest," Abby finished.

"Is it near any houses?" Hunter asked when she landed on the ground, wincing at her leg.

"No," Abby answered.

"It'll be fine there," Hunter sat down on the porch. "If it's the one I saw three days ago, which I think it is, it should stay full for another week. It was only attacking because it sensed prey. It's gonna go curl up under the ground and sleep for awhile."

"Well then I guess we're done here," Connor started to walk back towards the trucks.

"We still need to figure out how to kill it," Ryan said as they followed.

"Have you guys seen 'Tremors'?" Connor turned around and started walking backwards. "On that movie there were giant worms under the ground and they killed them by getting them to eat a lit stick of TNT."

"Man, I love that movie!" Hunter chuckled as she caught up with the rest. "It used to scare me and I told myself that something under the ground couldn't be that scary. That was before I found the Diggers."

"Do you think that we could get it to eat a stick of TNT?" Abby crossed her arms.

"No, they only spear their prey and drag it under the ground," Hunter sighed. "But it's still a good idea in case some Graboids come through an anomaly."

"Graboids?" Abby raised her eyebrows.

"That's what they called the worms on 'Tremors'," Connor explained.

When they got back to the trucks Claudia was waiting for them. She was leaned up against the truck the anomaly team used.

"Who's this?" she asked and nodded to the beat up brown haired woman.

"This is Hunter," Abby said. "She came through the anomaly."

"How long were you trapped there?" Claudia asked.

"Nine and a half years stuck in the future and half of a year stuck in the Jurassic," Hunter replied and crossed her arms.

"She knows about the anomalies," Nick added in. "She knows about the creature that's still out there. She could be valuable to the team right now."

"Well that's for Lester to decide," Claudia opened up the truck door and climbed into the passenger seat.

Hunter slid into the middle seat up front and Nick jumped into the driver's seat. Connor, Abby, and Stephen sat in the back. After Ryan's truck pulled out and started to drive down the driveway, Nick followed.

* * *

**Note: Does Hunter seem too much like a Mary-Sue? Tell what you think when you, if you do, review.**


End file.
